


Tell Me You Want It

by Nerdy_Skirt



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/pseuds/Nerdy_Skirt
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey might have started off as enemies, but they aren't now.





	Tell Me You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> *Please note that I have yet to see TLJ, so if anything seems out of place, forgive me.
> 
> Also, there is face fucking. If that bothers you, you probably shouldn't read this.
> 
> I know, I know... it's really short. I haven't written anything in ages, so I'm just happy I could get this little nugget out.

Her hair was wrapped up in his fist, twisted around his fingers, giving him full control of Rey's face. "Do you want it?" 

She looked up at him, mouth watering, watching him lazily stroke his cock, teasing her. "You know I do. Why do you make me say it?"

He tsk'd and tightened his grip in her soft hair, almost too hard. He let go of himself and took her chin in his hand, letting his thumb brush over plump lips, pushing it into her wet, waiting mouth when she opened to speak again. "You could be more polite."

"I could, but you know I won't." she slurred out around his thumb, testing him.

"I need to know that you want it." For all of his bravado, his confidence, strength, he still feared her rejection.

His eyes , though dark with want, betrayed him - soft, puppy eyes, searching for the certainty only she could give. It softened her demeanor and her small hands took his much larger one, his thumb slipping from her lips. "Ben." It was quiet and his hand slackened in her hair at the sound of his name, who he really was. "I want this. I want you."

It was like she lit a fire in him, one that burned brighter than his anger, hurt, and hatred. He didn't need any further coaxing, he just pulled her pliant mouth open and began to push himself in.

He tasted like hot skin and smelled like nothing more than clean clothes. Something that had surprised Rey the first time she'd been intimate with him. She'd expected something extremely masculine, something that screamed "Here I am, look at me." A lot of things had surprised her since then.

Long fingers tightened again, leading her along his length, feeding as much as he could into her mouth before she could take no more. He savoured every second of his first thrust.

He moved both his hips and her face, keeping an even and appreciative rhythm that worked well for both of them. The sounds were... fuck, so wet they made her wet. And looking up at him, with his eyes closed and mouth open in a quiet groan only made it better. It wasn't just pleasure there in his knitted brow, hair curling over his forehead. It was contentment.

She did her very best to keep her mouth tight and throat open, to make up for her earlier sass. It worked. In and out, in and out, harder and faster so her eyes started to water. The hand that stroked her cheek and jaw was almost tender, a subtle encouragement and praise. Rey's eyes closed as she soaked in his secret softness. Softness reserved just for her.

Groans turned to moans and then to eager grunts, her tongue hugging the underside of his cock and her throat clenching in protest each time he pushed in just a hair too far. When he finally let go and growled out his orgasm, her jaw ached and burned, but he didn't pull out until she had swallowed everything.

She just stayed there, on the floor, catching her breath, looking slightly dazed. "You're not even going to thank me?" There it was. His false arrogance.

He turned toward the nightstand where he had a wet cloth that he handed to her. "Your face is a mess." He smiled, pleased with himself. "You're beautiful, Rey.”


End file.
